


the strings that connects them

by haiqyus



Series: strings of fate. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Minor Kageyama Tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiqyus/pseuds/haiqyus
Summary: He won’t deny, Iwaizumi and Oikawa often quarrel and it will take weeks for them to reconcile and make up. They were like this for 5 years already, they are one of those childhood friends who ended up together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: strings of fate. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889017
Kudos: 7
Collections: strings of fate





	the strings that connects them

Oikawa’s busy arranging the stack of cups inside the cafe, it was pretty boring around this time because there aren’t much customers. He looked at his phone expecting a notification but there aren’t any, he heaved out a sigh and continued doing his work.

“Say Oikawa-san, Are you and Iwaizumi fighting?” 

He looked at his co-worker Kageyama who’s playing at his phone. 

“Why do you ask? Are you interested in me Tobio-chan?” He said teasing him, the younger looked at him with disgust and answered. 

“Ew no, you kept looking at your phone and your string is twitching.” Oikawa left out another sigh, he can’t really hide anything about his love life with this guy. Even Kageyama’s first words to Oikawa are “You should make up with your lover already”

He won’t deny, Iwaizumi and Oikawa often quarrel and it will take weeks for them to reconcile and make up. They were like this for 5 years already, they are one of those childhood friends who ended up together.

Being with Iwaizumi makes him feel different kinds of things he hasn’t felt with other people. He makes Oikawa happy to the extent that he’ll hyperventilate, he can make him sad that he won’t eat anything for days. That’s how he affects Oikawa’s life.

-

His shift just ended, he’s on his way home when he saw a very familiar figure standing in front of the cafe. It was his Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Hey, let’s go home?”

He smiled, his heart beats fast. These days they rarely see each other despite living together.

“Iwa-chan, can we stop by the convenience store? I want to buy some chips, we’re all out.”

It was pretty dark already, he glanced at his boyfriend who was busy with his phone, he peeked at the screen and he saw that he was talking with someone.

“Who’s that?” He asked, all these years he knew a lot of girls wanted to hang out with Iwaizumi and he had to make all of them back off, it was hard arguing with his lover so he had to confront the other side.

“A new friend, we share a class together. She’s pretty funny haha.” He answered, he didn’t even look at Oikawa that made his blood boil.

“Is she the person you’re dating these days?” Oikawa didn’t mean to say those, but he was furious. He’s not known to be logical whenever he’s angry.

The other sighed and he looked at him. “Are we arguing about this again? I’m not dating anyone aside from you Tooru.”

He huffed and walked faster, he stopped and turned around to Iwaizumi’s direction who eventually stopped walking.

“If you have time talking with that girl, then you must have time for me too, but we even barely talk these days! Just when we got our time alone, you’re talking with someone? Am I for display Hajime? If you’re having fun, then go talk to her for the rest of your life!”

After that he ran away, he doesn’t know where he was heading. It was dark and he’s alone. He looked around and he realized that he’s in front of their apartment.

He felt his phone vibrate, he grabbed it and he saw Matsukawa calling.

“I’m sorry Mattsun, I’m not in the moo-“ just before he can continue he heard a loud siren and a lot of noise on the other side. 

“Oikawa stay calm okay? Something happened we’re at Makki’s hospital. Iwaizumi he got into an accident, he- ”

He pressed the end button and ran as fast as he can, the hospital isn’t that far from where he is. He ran and ran without even stopping for a second.

When he arrived, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Kageyama were there.

“Where is he? Is he alright? Can I see him? Please tell me everything’s fine.” He said, tears on his eyes. He didn’t care how he looked like nor the fatigue of running for long.

“Kageyama saw the accident, he panicked and called Makki so I called you uhm, Iwaizumi’s still inside the operating room. Everything should be fine- ”

Before Matsukawa can finish talking he was stopped.

“𝗡𝗼 𝗶𝘁’𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝗼 𝗹𝗮𝘁𝗲.”

All of them looked at Kageyama, Oikawa was startled on the face the younger was showing, it’s his first time seeing how frightened the kid is. 

He looked where he Kageyama was looking and he’s looking at Oikawa’s hand, specifically on his little finger.

“𝗜𝘁’𝘀 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗢𝗶𝗸𝗮𝘄𝗮-𝘀𝗮𝗻. 𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙨𝙩𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠.”


End file.
